


Little Deaths

by tirsynni



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Mpreg, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Or whatever Loki-preg is considered, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, implied fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: Odin was going to kill him.





	Little Deaths

Odin was going to kill him.

Thor expected to die in a grand battle, but nay. His fall would come in the form of Odin’s rage, his storms no match for Odin’s fury. His death would not even be worthy of Valhalla.

Or perhaps he would die as he was now. Still not worthy of Valhalla but worth it.

He groaned and strained against his bonds as Loki rode him leisurely, blue thighs flexing with each rise and fall upon Thor’s burning cock. His cunt was the tightest Thor had ever fucked, cool but so smooth and sweet it haunted Thor’s dreams. His cock, as blue and hard as sapphire, bounced between them with each slide down.

“Great Thunderer,” Loki crooned, pushing back up. His cunt clutched at Thor’s length, tight and slick, and Thor could only groan helplessly and pull against his bindings. Loki’s ruby eyes sparkled with glee, only the purple flush on his high cheekbones giving him away. “You stopped lecturing me. Something about how I needed to respect...something?”

Thor snarled and yanked against the magic holding him down, and the little bastard laughed at him as he sank achingly slowly back down. As powerful as Loki’s magic was, it wouldn’t stop Thor from calling Mjolnir to his hand or lightning down upon them both. They both knew it. They both knew he wouldn’t.

Two hundred years of chasing Laufey-King’s errant child across the realms, and two hundred years of finding himself caught in Loki’s wiles. Last time Loki sent him home aching and dazed and forced to create stories to explain his limp. Not even the Norns could force Thor to explain how Loki convinced him to let him shove his fist up Thor’s ass.

Loki slid up, slid down, slid up, each movement slow as a glacier, only the growing tremble of his thighs giving him away. His cunt was too tight and shallow to take Thor’s full girth, but he made up for it in pure deviousness. Thor wanted to fuck up into him but another band of magic, glowing a brilliant green, kept his hips still.

“You would seek to condemn me to die of boredom on Jotunheim,” Loki continued, poison sweet, “where my cunt would grow so cold it would give you frostbite, where my mind would grow as slow and jagged as Laufey’s, when instead we could be doing this? Under the lights of Midgard, the moons of Vanaheim? How  _ dreary _ , Thunderer.”

Thor had many clever words to respond, but all died helpless on his tongue when Loki squeezed around him, impossibly tighter than ever. He threw his head back and stared sightlessly at Midgar’s stars.

_ “Go to Midgard,” Odin commanded. “Find out what the Silvertongue is planning. He has shown an increased interest in Midgard of late.” _

Thor knew what Loki planned: to kill him with his cunt. Where did those who died of  _ that _ travel?

“Or we can continue like this.” Loki sank down and Thor’s throbbing length drove deeper than before, into the hungry kiss of Loki’s body. Thor gasped and writhed. “Fighting and playing and fucking across the realms. No Laufey or Odin. Just my mouth and hands and cunt and ass, better than any Aesir you ever had. Or had you.”

Thor was sure that was a lie but couldn’t think of a name, couldn’t think of anything but wanting to fuck up into Loki’s body. “Loki,” he rasped, and he could still taste Loki’s cock from when he shoved it down Thor’s throat, “enough. Let me go!”

Let him touch that smooth blue skin and grab those lean hips and drag Loki down, let him kiss Loki’s taunting mouth and suck on that clever tongue. Grab Loki’s odd tangle of hair and bury his fingers in those black curls.

Loki threw his head back and laughed, and Thor moaned low and deep as he felt the shudder of that laugh around his cock. “Let you go? So you can stop our  _ games _ ? Enough games, was that not what you said?” Loki let himself fall farther, let Thor push deeper, not all the way in but somehow feeling like he was swallowing Thor whole, regardless. “When we still have so many games to play. Like…” 

Those dark lips curled into a mischievous grin, hiding sharp fangs. His red eyes glittered. Thor stared up at him, panting, trapped.

“Like what would happen,” Loki cooed, “if I let you spill your seed into my cunt.”

Thor’s breath caught in his throat. He stared at his cock, hard and throbbing and flushed dark red where it met Loki’s cool blue cunt, shining with his pre-spending and Loki’s slick. He imagined his seed spilling, mayhap his pre-spending being enough, taking root in Loki’s slim body, his virility swelling that flat belly.

Thor came with a noise like someone drove a sword through him, punching the air out of him. He shook like a man dying, balls tight and cum pumping into Loki’s body. The world faded into grey and white before returning crimson and bright, Loki’s eyes laughing at him.

“I thought you would like that, lover,” Loki murmured. He eased himself up and off Thor’s length, which twitched in interest at the sight of his white cum dripping down those dark blue thighs. 

Thor licked his lips, unable to look away from Loki’s drenched cunt. “You did not come,” he said instead of all the things he should have, the questions he should have asked or the demands he  _ knew _ he should do.

Loki winked at him. “You will simply owe me then,” he said and then was gone. His bindings faded like smoke. Thor slumped back and stared at the starry sky.

_ No more games _ , he said, and he meant it. Two hundred years of this when it would make so much sense to court him properly, make a respectable noble out of him.

Of course, then Odin would truly kill him.

Thinking of his seed on Loki’s thighs, possibly already taking root inside of him, Thor decided it would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Loki and Thor, check me out on [tumblr](http://tirsynni.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
